


Club BED (Birds of Paradise)

by moor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Comedy of Errors, F/M, Illustrated, Innuendo, Modern AU, NSFW, Nudist Resort AU, Romance, Shisui x Sakura, So much terrible innuendo, happy birthday sariasprincy!, romcom, shisaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Shisui x Sakura. Modern AU. Nudist Beach Resort AU. Sakura needs a break from work. Tsunade needs someone to hold the bail money. Shisui's uniform is a pair of wrist cuffs. NSFW, RomCom, Silly Fun.Happy Birthday 2020, @Sariasprincy!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 43
Kudos: 134





	1. Focus on his—

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sariasprincy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariasprincy/gifts).



> Thank you so much @emilyisnursebaymax for the awesome accompanying fanart!!!

Tsunade looked over at Sakura, who glared at the tablet screen in front of her.

“What did it do to you?” asked Tsunade, reaching for her gin and tonic.   
  
Around them, the rest of the passengers relaxed, watched movies on the miniature screens embedded in the headrest of the seats in front of them, read or played games on their phones. Sakura, however, was glaring at the spreadsheet laid out before her on her work tablet.

“I’m trying to make the surgery schedule work for next month,” muttered Sakura. “But Tenzo went on surprise leave, and Ino extended her mat leave, and I can’t ask Hinata to work more overtime when she’s also expecting. Ugh, why did everyone have to get pregnant at the same time? Except for Yamato.” Though Sakura had a feeling Kakashi had been involved in Yamato’s awkward ‘tailbone injury’. There was too much awkward stuttering happening when she asked him if he was feeling better.

Arching a brow, Tsunade listened to Sakura’s frustrated ramblings.

“Sounds like everyone needs to screw around less,” said Tsunade, smirking and leaning back again. “And stop it right there, you aren’t cancelling your trip. We’re already on the plane.”

“But it’s going to be so busy!” said Sakura, her browser tab open to the flight schedules already. “If I’m there—”

“Then you could die of exhaustion. You haven’t had a day off in six weeks,” said Tsunade. “Also, I got a two for one deal and Shizune has to watch things at the office, so you’re coming along to carry my bail money.”

Taking a deep inhale to calm herself, Sakura clenched her jaw and counted to ten.

“It’s supposed to be a nice resort. An old friend runs it,” said Tsunade. “It’s tropical.”

“Do you have a debt with this old friend?” asked Sakura.

“No.”

Sakura tried a different tact. “I thought Deidara was supposed to be joining you?”

Tsunade groaned under her breath.

“That brat said he was going to meet us at the resort, but he has a terrible habit of getting lost in airports.” She shook her blond head. “Last time he was supposed to join me in London and ended up in Leningrad.”

Sakura stared at her mentor and supervisor.

“I thought that was just a joke.”

“I wish,” muttered Tsunade. “Took me ages to get him cleared through customs again. Shizune arranged for an attendant to meet him and escort him between his connecting flights this time.” Tsunade’s voice was so perfectly even that Sakura immediately understood that Tsunade had very low expectations of such assistance. It took Sakura a moment to clue in, but she had to stifle her snort as it connected.

“You had Shizune book him as an unaccompanied minor?”

“No! Of course not,” said Tsunade. “... More like… an adult… with special needs…”

It was Sakura’s turn to groan.

“You KNOW he’s going to be super pissed, right?”

“I told them to treat him like a celebrity,” said Tsunade, waving off Sakura’s concern and nearly spilling her G&T. “He’ll be so liquored up he won’t notice it, anyway.”

Sakura stared hard at Tsunade, judging her silently.

“What?”

“Nothing,” said Sakura. “So we don’t know if he’ll show up or not? I’m the backup?”

“You’ll do a better job than he would have, anyway,” praised Tsunade. “And did I mention we get free drinks once we get to the resort? You don’t drink as much these days, so just share yours with me. They would have been wasted on Deidara.”

Ah. It all made sense now, thought Sakura tiredly. She should have known.

With a sigh, Sakura turned back to the schedule for a moment before her shoulders slumped. They would just have to reschedule the most minor surgeries by a few days. Until their new attendings were officially hired and on payroll, she couldn’t schedule them and risk last-minute cancellations. With any luck, Tsunade would finish the interviews soon and Sakura would be able to team up with HR to hustle the hiring package through. 

“What’s the name of the resort again?” asked Sakura, deciding to check it out on the plane WiFi. First-class had its advantages.

But Tsunade turned to look out the window, suddenly tight-lipped.

Sakura’s eyes narrowed.

Yeah, that wasn’t suspicious at all.

* * *

Sakura’s insides died just a little bit as she read the name of the hotel on the sign as their mini-bus passed beneath the leafy, tropical canopy.

“Club B.E.D., Nudist Beach and Relaxation Resort,” she whispered with mild horror.

Tsunade sighed.

“Live a little, it’ll be fun,” said Tsunade. “You’re attractive, you should enjoy being young and sexy.”

Sakura felt a vein throb sexily in her forehead.

Remembering the vast number of creepy old men on the bus who had been leering at her and Tsunade, Sakura felt her shoulders twitch. Well, it wasn’t like they could force her to be naked, she reasoned with herself. She just had to stick around for the few days that Tsunade would be visiting her ‘friend’, mind the bail money—and it really was bail money, in cash, which Tsunade had conveniently not disclosed at the border gates—and settle any hospital affairs for Tsunade while she was in other meetings. Easy peasy. 

On the bench seat beside Sakura, Tsunade lifted her oversized purse, and Sakura noticed for the first time the twistable spout at the bottom. And a straw out of the top, disguised as a fountain pen, as Tsunade subtly put it away again.

“Is your purse a wine cooler?” deadpanned Sakura.

“Shhhh,” said Tsunade with only a faint slur, glancing over her shoulder. “You’re not supposed to bring in anything you haven’t declared at customs. If anyone asks, it’s a water thermos. Like a water bladder.”

Right.

This was why Sakura was the one holding the [undeclared] bail money.

The bus pulled up to the front of the resort with a sproing of creaky brakes and Sakura girded her loins.

“Careful, don’t spill my purse,” said Tsunade, lurching to her feet and shoving her bag at Sakura. “I need to take a piss.”

Rubbing her forehead, Sakura closed her eyes and counted to ten again.

* * *

Waiting for Sakura and Tsunade in the resort entrance hall was a giant of a man. His wild snowy hair haloed his head, his wide grin welcomed them with a booming voice, and his oil-slicked skin gleamed like a lighthouse beacon, nearly blinding Sakura as she dearly wished it would when he rushed over in all his naked and otherwise hairless glory.

Focus on his face.

Focus on his face.

Focus on his face.

“Tsuna-chan!” he bellowed heartily, throwing his arms wide to embrace Tsunade.

The sickening smack of his body hitting the beautifully tiled mosaic at Tsunade’s and Sakura’s feet turned heads their way.

“S-still as lively as ever, I see,” gasped the prostrated man from the ground.

“Protect the purse,” whispered Tsunade to Sakura, patting—no,  _ wiping _ , realized Sakura with a sinking heart—her hand on Sakura’s shoulder. 

“This is a silk blouse!” hissed Sakura, clutching the wine-tote closer.

“Relax! You’ll be taking it off soon anyway,” slurred Tsunade.

Sakura lips pinched so hard they turned stone white, but Tsunade had already turned back to her ‘old friend’ to frown at him. The man was more spry than he looked and had already righted himself, towering over them again. 

Sakura cringed as his dangly bits swung far too close to her as he approached once more.

Thankfully, Tsunade was forever ready for his advances, and stamped her foot, pointing at him.

“Put on some pants, you perverted bum!”

“It’s a nudist resort, Tsuna. It’s freeing! It’s comfortable! It’s—”  
  
“Do you know how many times I had to disinfect and treat your dumb handle back in college, Jiraiya?! And now you’re just letting it swing willy nilly in the breeze? Do you have any idea how often I had to—”

Sakura’s eyes glazed over as she tried to ignore the way Jiraiya kept getting far too close, and his dangly bits kept getting far too much closer, and the way Tsunade tore into him like a tigress with a fresh kill, and how everyone in the lobby stared, then backed away from them all, not wanting to get involved when Sakura really, really, wished they would just get involved for a minute—

“Hey, welcome to Club B.E.D., Beach Escape Dreams. Can I help you with your bags?” asked a voice from beside Sakura.

Whirling around and far away from Jiraiya’s dangly bits, Sakura automatically nodded and gasped, “Yes, thank you! My name’s Sakura, and I’m staying in cottage…”

The most handsome man she’d ever seen in her life smiled at her like she was his best friend.

The purse sloshed against her, and Sakura’s mouth dropped open, then she felt wetness sploosh down her legs.

“Uh, you’re… a bit wet,” remarked the man with the friendly smile and dark, wavy, close-cropped hair.

No shit, thought Sakura, dazed by the magnificence before her.

“Would you like some help?” he asked, kneeling in front of her.

_ Holy shit.  _

Sakura’s brain functions short-circuited. Was this a full- _ FULL _ -service resort?

Swallowing, Sakura’s mouth opened but no words came out. Her heart raced, her blood pounded, her loins stirred—

“Was this wine?” asked the man between her legs.

_ What the—Wine? _

Sakura glanced down.

First of all, oh, it turned out her saviour was naked, too. Very, rather spectacularly, naked.

Secondly, and built like an utter sex god.

Thirdly, a sex god looking up at her from her wine puddle on the mosaic tile floor.

Sakura paused. 

Wine puddle on the… ?

_ … fuck. _

“It was an accident,” said Sakura. 

The man’s chuckle was sinful and did things to Sakura’s insides that hadn’t been done in an embarrassingly long time.

“We’ll just have to get you cleaned up then, won’t we?”

Sakura’s heart skipped hopefully. Was it really that kind of res—

“I’ll show you to your room so you can shower and get settled in. I’ll ask housekeeping to swing by to collect your laundry, and we’ll see if we can get those stains out,” said the man, coming to stand again.    
Instead of a giant on Jiraiya’s scale, he was pleasantly tall, with lovely shoulders, lively eyes and abs Sakura wanted to lick like a—

_ Focus on his face. _

_ Focus on his face. _

_ Focus on his face. _

“I’m Shisui,” he said, offering his hand to Sakura.

“I’m Sakura Haruno,” said Sakura, more wine dripping down her legs. 

“A pleasure,” said Shisui.

“Yeah,” smiled Sakura. Dripping.

Shisui smiled wider, his teeth healthy and white.

“Sakura?”

“Yeah?”

Wow. Shisui’s eyes smiled, too. 

“Your room?”

“Yes,” agreed Sakura immediately, nodding.

Then, Sakura realized what Shisui had been saying. And how she’d been responding.

Swallowing, her neck burning, Sakura hid behind the paper Tsunade had given her at the check-in counter. 

“Uh, cottage…” 

_ —Oh for the love of…  _

“... Sixty Nine.”

Shisui perked up.  _ (Eyes on his—) _

“Oh, that’s our second most popular one! It gets lots of traffic.”

Fan.Tastic. Sakura had been so looking forward to spending her day Cloroxing her luxurious, private resort room from floor to ceiling to sanitize the VD out of it.  
  
And she’d been worried she would miss work. Hah.

**TBC**


	2. Get Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui takes Sakura on a tour of the resort. Someone needs to tidy up their toolshed.

Her room freshly disinfected and her body equally scrubbed down, Sakura set her laundry bag outside the cottage door on the courtesy hanger. As Shisui had said, a member of the staff was waiting for her with a smile and promised they would do their best for “Jiraiya’s most important, special guests”. Also, was she interested in any of the romantic enhancement products available? They kept them fully stocked in all the drawers and suite closets, and she was more than welcome to help herself—  
  
“No, thank you,” insisted Sakura, forcing a smile. 

Her knuckles cracked on the doorframe and the attendant immediately scuttled away.

The shower had shaken Sakura free of her spontaneous lack of judgement from earlier that afternoon (really, what had she been thinking? She never fell for a pretty face like that), and she was more than ready to explore the resort until Tsunade would need her that evening.

But where to go?

Hmmm.

Glancing at her phone, Sakura decided to head to the swim-up to familiarize herself with the layout. No doubt she would need to navigate it later with her inebriated supervisor.

In a cute, striped bikini, Sakura pulled on a spaghetti strap tank top and cutoffs, and slipped on her flip flops. She may not completely fit in at the fully nudist sections of the resort, but she was making an effort at relaxing.

* * *

“Fancy meeting you here,” said Sakura as she enjoyed her second mojito. 

Shisui looked down at the pretty guest and smiled, pausing by her lounge chair beside the pool. As he’d expected, she was still dressed, but she seemed more relaxed. Her sunglasses hid her eyes from him, and reflected his own nakedness back at him. He wasn’t conceited by any means, but he recognized the effect he had on women when his finer assets were displayed prominently. Fortunately, he had manscaped that morning.

He’d been busy with the beachgoers all afternoon and was looking forward to taking a break at the end of his shift. It was pure chance that he met Sakura again by the out-of-the-way swim-up pool bar. It was a more private, man-made inlet at the resort, sheltered by the overhanging, wide-leafed trees and perfumed with native growing tropical flowers. During the off-season, the staff enjoyed relaxing there, as most of the regular guests were housed closer to the main facilities.

“I see you found your way to the most out-of-the-way swim-up,” said Shisui. He set down the surfboard he’d been carrying, resting it on the sand at his feet. “It’s very popular with those in the know.”

Lifting her drink, Sakura grinned. “Popular for a reason. This thing is leaded to the gills.”

Shisui smirked. “Have you explored much yet?”

“Not really. I was going to explore the slushy drinks after this one, though.”

“A fine choice,” agreed Shisui. Remembering that Sakura was one of Jiraiya’s personal guests, he straightened. “I was going to head over to return some equipment to one of the storage sheds. Would you like a private tour?” he offered. He lifted his left arm, showing he was carrying a heavy toolbox and some ropes. “This won’t take long.”

It was on the tip of Sakura’s tongue to decline, Shisui could tell; but then, to his surprise, Sakura threw back the rest of her drink and stood.

“That sounds great,” agreed Sakura, grinning widely.

Ah, she was tipsy. 

Shisui mentally shook his head. Just like all the others.

“Ready when you are!” cheered Sakura.

Oh boy, thought Shisui, lifting the surfboard back up. Babysitting duty.

* * *

“So what do you do?” asked Shisui as they meandered down the boardwalk to the storage sheds.

“I cut people up,” said Sakura. 

Shisui nearly tripped over his feet.

“Wha—”  
  
“I’m a surgeon. Chief surgeon at Konoha General,” said Sakura, steadying Shisui by his arm.

To Shisui’s surprise, her grip was strong and steady.

“No disrespect, but you seem very young,” said Shisui.

Sakura nodded. “I am. I work very hard. I apprenticed under Tsunade very early in my career. We rebuilt the surgical department at Konoha General together.”

Something clicked in Shisui’s mind.

“And she and Jiraiya are old friends,” added Shisui.

Sakura nodded. 

“Mmm hmmm. In their own way,” she added. “I think Jiraiya’s a pervert, though.”

Shisui laughed. “He can be. Not all nudists are.”

“It’s just very ‘freeing’, huh?”

“It is. People are exactly what they are,” said Shisui.

“Are there really no orgies here?” asked Sakura.

Shisui laughed.

“Honestly, we’re mostly full of retirees and hippies,” he said with a grin. “We even have a more secluded section for families.”

Their stroll continued down the boardwalk towards the dark-leafed jungle of palm trees and tropical flowers where it turned into a footstone path.

“How did you end up working here?” asked Sakura. 

“Jiraiya used to serve in the Forces. When he retired he set up an arrangement where anyone leaving his old brigade could temporarily work with him here while they got themselves set up on their feet,” said Shisui as they turned a corner, the stone walkway leading down through a copse of leafy banana trees. “A few of us have come through over the years. Some stayed here, actually, and kept working for him. Others just sort of passed through while they transitioned to civilian life.”

Sakura looked up over Shisui again, spotting some fainter body art. “The Forces. Is that the tattoo on your shoulder?” asked Sakura.

Shisui nodded. “Yeah.”

“You were Special Forces?”

Shisui shrugged. “So was Jiraiya. And Tsunade. I think that’s how they met.”

“Huh. That makes a lot of sense,” said Sakura, thinking back to how aggressively Tsunade had ‘greeted’ Jiraiya in the lobby earlier. 

They arrived at a storage shed and Shisui held up a hand. 

“You wait here. Guests aren’t allowed inside. Safety first,” he teased. 

“This from the man whose uniform consists of a pair of wrist cuffs and a Fox-40 whistle? Oh my god, is that a bunch of rusty saws, just lying in a pile there?!” exclaimed Sakura, distracted. “This place is begging for a tetanus outbreak! And your wrist cuffs won’t protect your looser bits.”

Shisui grinned back at Sakura and her quick wit. She may have appeared tipsy, but she was quick to note anything that may have harmed him. From his wrist cuff he pulled out a set of keys and opened the lock on the shed door. Reaching for the light switch, he frowned when the room remained dark, even after flicking it several times.

“Great, the lights are out again. I’ll be right back, it’ll just take a sec for me to load these inside.”

Holding up her phone, Sakura turned on the flashlight and held it aloft.

“Does that help?”

“Sure, could you angle it a bit closer to the back corner?”

The phone kept zeroing in on Shisui’s shoulders. Completely unconsciously. Not that Sakura wanted to be pinned down by those shoulders, at all. Unrelated and unfortunate.

“Like that?”

“Other corner.”

“Like that?”

“Perfect.”

As Shisui bent over and hung the tools, ropes and surfboard inside, Sakura struggled with the morality of accidentally taking a picture of Shisui’s spectacular backside with the zoom lens of her phone.

When Shisui straightened _ (Focus on his—) _ , Sakura raised her eyebrows. Not only did Shisui make lifting and carrying the toolbox and surfboard look easy, he actually made it look effortless. The light of her phone skimmed over the defined muscles of his back and shoulders, and she couldn’t help staring at the beautiful musculature before her as it stretched and pulled beneath his tanned, healthy skin. Even his scars moved with the bunch and flex of his muscles.

“Have you ever been painted?” Sakura asked unconsciously, mouth dry with distraction. 

Was she panting? Why was it so warm?

“Huh?” asked Shisui, half-turning to Sakura.

_ (FOCUS ON HIS—) _

Sakura swallowed.

“I don’t usually help with the painting, that’s usually the maintenance crew,” said Shisui, completely unabashed as his assets swung thickly between his thighs.

Inner Sakura whimpered and begged for mercy.

“Hey, could you grab that big knob for me?” asked Shisui.

Inner Sakura howled.

“Yes,” vowed Sakura, her nod solemn. 

Her knees went weak at his words. The flashlight from her phone shook a little as her hand trembled at the opportunity to— 

“That one, between your legs,” pointed Shisui, down by Sakura’s feet. “It slipped out of its slot in the tool cabinet door again.”

Sakura paused, feeling slightly faint. Her life was a joke to the gods. That had to be it.

“It’s pretty big and heavy, and we really hammer it in that tight hole there. Maybe someone used too much lube to get it to go in. I don’t know how it keeps getting off,” remarked Shisui, rearranging some of the tools so the door would close neatly again. “Then again, we’re all grabbing at it all the time. I suppose it’s only natural that it would pop off after a really hard yank.”

Silently Sakura placed the big knob in Shisui’s outstretched hand.

“Thanks,” said Shisui. “I’m just going to tug on this knob a few more times, to make sure it doesn’t come off at the wrong time again. I can’t believe no one cleaned up the mess. Like, who leaves a giant knob unattended, and these doors just open and flapping in the breeze? Something could have leaked out, what a waste.”

“You’re welcome,” whispered Sakura. With a trembling hand she steadied herself against the wall of the shed.

With a final, guttural grunt, Shisui had shoved the knob back in place again. Unbeknownst to him, Sakura had clenched her thighs together and her mouth shut at the sound in an effort to avoid embarrassing herself in front of him. Again. It was with a silent prayer that she thanked the gods she’d worn her cutoffs over her suit when she left her suite that afternoon.

Letting out a small sigh, Shisui stood, planting his hands on his hips. He turned to face Sakura fully.

Inner Sakura reeled.

“Ready?” he asked, beaming at her.

“I could use another drink,” said Sakura weakly.

“Of course! Drinks on me!” Shisui cheered. “You have your suit on, right? After drinks, we’ll get wet.”

_ If you only knew,  _ wept Inner Sakura with despair.

**TBC**


	3. Massage Surprise!

Exhausted and horny on Main, Sakura drank deeply from her mango daiquiri. 

Tsunade had been right, as much as Sakura loathed to admit it. She had definitely been working too hard if just being around Shisui, a handsome man in his prime, was making her shift restlessly on her bar stool. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d let herself relax and enjoy the company of a gentleman, just for the hell of it. There was school, plus work, plus more work, and following Tsunade around, and now…

“Feeling better after a drink?” asked Shisui from beside her.

“I could use another, but I’ll save some room for later,” said Sakura. It wasn’t Shisui’s fault he was so attractive, even though it really was.

Shisui grinned at her. “You don’t get to relax much, do you?”

“What gave it away?” asked Sakura drily.

Shisui shook his head, resting his hands on his godly thighs.  
  
(F-Focus on h-his…)

“You’re so tense,” mused Shisui aloud. “You know what you need?”

Sakura clamped her mouth shut to restrain Inner.

“You need a massage.”

Sakura’s breath caught in her throat as horny terror set in.   
  
Shisui ignored Sakura’s mounting panic, nodding to himself. “Yeah, let’s get you oiled up and moaning!”

Her emerald eyes widening comically, Sakura stuttered, “I-I don’t—”

“Take that with you, we’ll head over right now,” insisted Shisui, grabbing Sakura with the hand that had just been so close to his—

“We’ll get you loosened up in no time,” he promised her, tugging her behind him on their way to the massage hut.

“That’s really not the problem,” thought Sakura, as Inner mentally performed tantric yoga to limber up. Very enthusiastic tantric yoga.

“Once you have a few hands on you, you’ll feel so much better,” said Shisui, winking at Sakura over his shoulder. 

_ It’s not hands on me, it’s hands in— _

Sakura mentally slapped Inner.

* * *

This was possibly the worst idea they could have had.

“Hn, your shoulders are rock hard,” remarked the well-built, naked masseur calmly, his brows furrowing. He resembled Shisui somewhat. Sakura was pretty sure she had heard Shisui introduce him as ‘Itachi’. He was nearly as handsome as Shisui, certainly, and they shared similar mannerisms, though Itachi was more peaceful and conservative where Shisui was outgoing and friendly. At times their voices were uncannily identical, though. 

“Are you not comfortable, Sakura?” asked Shisui fretfully, his brows furrowed.

“I work out,” said Sakura distractedly, trying not to stare at Shisui’s assets that were at her exact eye level as she lay face down, splayed on the massage plinth. Her nails dug crescents into the vinyl under her hands. Her legs shifted restlessly every so often, unbidden. 

The snowy terry cloth towel over her rear afforded Sakura little in the way of modesty, and Shisui had insisted on remaining with her during the massage to ensure her comfort with the staff. 

If he only knew which staff she truly sought satisfaction from.

Torture, realized Sakura. This was what torture felt like. Anywhere else and she probably could have dropped her top and had a quickie to scratch the itch, but OF COURSE, at the damn NUDIST RESORT, she just had to meet the one asshole gentlemen with a modicum of respect and integrity. How dare he leave her so damn needy?

“Do you have any injuries?” asked Itachi, warming his hands and working into Sakura’s shoulder blades. “Any tenderness?”

_ Lower… lower… lower… between my thighs _ , piped up Inner.

Sakura’s jaw turned to stone.

“Nope. Not a one,” she said.

With her head turned to the side, she missed the pensive look Itachi gave her.

“Are you familiar with reiki? Or chakra?” asked Itachi.

“Not so much,” said Sakura tightly.

“Chakra has to do with the energy in your body. Your chakra feels blocked up somewhere. I’m going to see if I can find which chakra point is blocked and if we can release it,” explained Itachi in his even, soothing voice. “Please relax and let me know if you feel any discomfort at all.”

“Sure.”  
  
Above Sakura, Itachi glanced at Shisui, who smiled back at him and shook his head. Itachi turned his attention back to Sakura.

When Itachi began humming to himself softly, Sakura exhaled audibly. Finally, no more talking. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax. Itachi’s hands were quite strong, and the way he traced and warmed her muscles immediately assured her he was a professional who knew what he was doing. Still, she remained tense, knowing Shisui was right. There.

Humming away, Itachi made his way down Sakura’s spine to her lower back. 

With her fingers digging deeper into the vinyl, Sakura felt her breath catch as Itachi pressed down in one particular spot at the dimple of her back and she—

The moan burst from her lips like a dirty word during the naughtiest sex.

Itachi’s fingers froze for half a beat, then continued again.

Her face and chest burning as she tried to bury herself in the plinth, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut.

Itachi’s fingers had moved to the other side of her lower back, and Sakura had only a half-breath’s notice before—

The moan was louder this time, stealing the air from her lungs.

“I-I’m so sorry,” she mumbled, turning away from them and praying for death.

“The blockage is in the sacral chakra,” said Itachi. “Now that I’ve found it, I’ll release the pressure for you. You’ll feel much better.”

“I don’t know if that’s nece— _Oooooooh_ ,” moaned Sakura, her legs stretching out deliciously.

A man on a mission, Itachi was not deterred in the least by Sakura’s panting. Or pleading. Or begging. For nearly an hour, with Sakura his captive, he drew sighs, moans and gasps from her like a maestro. Sakura’s body arched, splayed and held taut with each release of her ‘chakra’. 

By the end of the session, Itachi had transformed Sakura into a trembling, shivering mass of goo.

Her chest heaving, Sakura trembled and tried to thank Itachi but her lips couldn't form words.

Mentally cursing the way Inner smoked languidly in her mind, Sakura gave up and let herself reform as matter once more.

“Feeling better?” asked Itachi from behind her.  
  
“Mmmmmm,” purred Sakura, a small smile curling the edges of her lips. With her eyes closed, she imagined herself floating on a cloud. Had she ever felt so good?

“I will return in a few minutes. Rest,” said Itachi, leaving Sakura. His hands left her body, but Sakura did not complain. Not after the mindblowing results of that massage.

OK, thought Sakura agreeably. OK. So, she still had the bail money Tsunade had given her. If she babysat Tsunade to the point where they didn’t need to use the bail money, perhaps Tsunade would allow her to adopt Itachi and bring him back to Konoha with them so she could keep him as a personal assistant. Forever on call, at her office. Or home. Maybe bedroom. 

Daydreaming, Sakura didn’t hear Itachi re-enter the room.

When his hands trailed down her back again, though, she immediately felt herself turn liquid beneath his touch.

“Again?” she asked, laughing a bit. “You’re wearing me out.”

“Hn.”

Her eyes still closed, Sakura smiled. Taking advantage of the interruption, instead of resting her arms at her sides, she folded them beneath her, resting her head upon them. There, that was more comfortable.

“I wish I could take you back to Konoha. I could use a massage like this every so often. Well, and maybe Shisui, too. Can you teach Shisui how to do this? Though he’s such a gentleman. Unfortunately for me,” laughed Sakura to herself. So what if Itachi told Shisui she said this, later? She would be long gone. “I swear, Shisui has been the most personable man I’ve ever met. And most handsome. Did you say you two were brothers, earlier?”

“Cousins.”  
  
Sakura nodded. “I thought you were related. Did you serve together?”  
  
“Ah.”

The hands at the small of her back moved to her hips, sliding the towel lower. Unperturbed, Sakura shifted so it wouldn’t get caught.

“Do you mind if I ask where you learned your massage skills?”

“Massage therapy module, in training.”

“You trained as a doctor?”  
  
“Ah.”

“And you left the service so early,” murmured Sakura. “You didn’t want to stay?”

Itachi chuckled behind her. “We’re older than we look.”

Sakura smiled. “I understand that. Shisui thought I looked young, too.”

“You do.”

“Ah. We have that in common.”

His hands splayed further down.

“A life of service to others is admirable.”

“Yes,” agreed Sakura. “We need to remember ourselves in that too, though.”

“Hn. It’s why we wanted a break.”

Itachi pulled the towel free entirely. 

Sakura stiffened slightly, surprised as Itachi’s hands moved from the outside of the curve of her rear to the back of her inner thighs, his hands trailing very close to her most private place.

“It’s okay, I’m releasing the rest of the chakra,” he explained. His finger slipped just a bit closer.

Sakura bit her lip. Should she?

Her restless hips had her thinking things she normally would not have considered.

“Sakura?” asked Shisui softly.

His voice came from directly behind her, as in, where her masseur, Itachi, was standing.

But Itachi had not come back, Sakura realized.

… And, if Shisui had never left...

That meant it was Shisui’s hands between Sakura’s legs.

“Shisui?” asked Sakura nervously.

“Yes, Sakura?” 

Sakura’s mouth went dry at the husky quality to Shisui’s voice, and his subsequent chuckle sent warmth pulsing through her.

She had a choice to make.

... Biting her lip, Sakura spread her legs just a little bit wider.

The large hands cupped her ass and gave her an appreciative squeeze.

“Just relax,” said Shisui.

And then his tongue slid inside her.

**TBC**


	4. Go Big and Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things come.

Sakura’s taste was pure sin on Shisui’s tongue, and unconsciously his grip tightened, his fingers digging into the fullness of her rear. Her resulting gasp was music to his ears and he smirked, kissing her deeply.

“Be vocal,” said Shisui, pulling back just enough to speak.

Sakura was indecently vocal, in fact. Every time that her hips shifted, that she dug her toes into the vinyl of the plinth, that she arched her back or bore herself closer to his face, she exhaled a prayer or plea.

Sakura’s strong, supple body under Shisui’s hands felt like he was embracing a goddess in mortal form. Her muscles were long, lean and defined, obviously well cared for. Her hair, with wisps slightly paler from the time in the sun that day, shone with health. As she flexed and arched in his hands, she was nimble and toned, and he couldn’t get over her sweetness on his tongue. 

When she had arrived at the resort, he had assumed her another curious partier, there for an anonymous adventure. He had known better than to risk any connection or relationship, what with her drinking. Yet, even after an afternoon watching her consume more alcohol than should have been physically possible, she had not become inebriated. It was like the alcohol barely affected her. It was when Itachi reminded him, while Sakura changed into the towel for her massage, that Sakura likely took after her mentor, that Shisui realized that Sakura’s attraction to him was genuine, not fueled by alcoholic haze—and that she was very sober. She had not tried a single move on him all afternoon but he had noticed her eyes wandering, her legs rubbing together and her compulsive swallowing. He was already under her skin. Her intentions were clear, and so were her boundaries.

Well, luckily for them, Shisui’s shift had ended when Itachi left the room.

When Sakura fell apart under his hands and lips again, Shisui leaned down, resting his elbows on the plinth while stroking Sakura’s flank.

“Feeling better?” asked Shisui, resting his head on the soft skin of Sakura’s inner thigh.

“You bastard,” panted Sakura tiredly. “You played the boy scout all afternoon when you could do that?”

“Not  _ everyone  _ earns that reward,” teased Shisui.

“Thank you for feeding my need for validation. Between you and Itachi, I think I’ll need a 12-step program to be ready to return to work again.”

“You’re here for a few more days. You don’t need to do everything at once,” said Shisui, tickling Sakura’s sensitive skin.

“Ngh, stop that,” said Sakura, her legs shifting restlessly. 

“No, it makes your perfect ass jiggle too nicely,” said Shisui, trailing his fingers over the beautiful roundness. He sighed happily. “I haven’t enjoyed myself so much in a long, long time.”

Still languid, Sakura looked at Shisui over her shoulder. 

“You mean you don’t take advantage of your advantages? Why not?”

Shisui chuckled, still resting on Sakura’s legs. 

“It’s really not my thing. Itachi is practically a monk, if you’ll believe it.”

“I don’t.”

Shisui laughed aloud.

“He is a saint.”

“Is this your way of politely asking me not to bang him?”

“It would make us both very uncomfortable.”

“Oh?”  
  
Shisui grinned into Sakura’s rump, kissing it before looking up at her and meeting her eyes.

“I believe you were trying not to jump me all day,” teased Shisui. "Are you casting me aside so quickly?"

“I knew you were doing it on purpose!” exclaimed Sakura, pushing herself up. "And yes, I did want to fuck you all day! Do you have any idea how aroused I've been since this afternoon, wanting to pull you down? You've been teasing me, haven't you!"  
  
From the other side of the room, she missed hearing the door open.

Sakura pointed her finger accusingly at Shisui. “You and your giant knob, pounding it in in the shed!”

There was a moment of silence before Itachi cleared his throat from the doorway.

“You’ll close up?” asked Itachi evenly, looking at Shisui.   
  
Sakura's head snapped around to gape at him.

Shisui lifted a hand from Sakura's bum to wave. “Will do.”  
  
Itachi nodded and left again, closing the door behind him.

Speechless, Sakura turned feral eyes on Shisui.

Shisui just grinned at Sakura.

“Just for that, I’m riding you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” snapped Sakura.

Shisui’s grin got wider.

Shisui laughed as Sakura flipped herself on the plinth, grabbed his smug face and then pinned him beneath her. 

His teasing turned to vigour as Sakura straddled him, forcing his shoulder to the plinth with a shove as she bore down on him. 

“Climb aboard, ma’am—whoa!  _ Oh f—!” _

_ My turn, _ thought Inner gleefully.

Luckily for them, Itachi had also locked the doors on his way out, propping up the CLOSED sign in the front window.

* * *

Several days later, Tsunade and Sakura made their way back to Konoha on their flight. This time, it was Sakura who could barely keep her eyes open.

“Did you finally find a drink strong enough to put you under?” asked Tsunade, side-eyeing Sakura’s slumped form.

Drowsily meeting Tsunade’s eyes, Sakura shook her head. “Just had a really good time last night saying goodbye.”

The way Tsunade pressed her lips together, Sakura could tell her mentor was trying to look stern, but the gleam in her amber eyes gave her away.

“This your ‘tourist boyfriend’? The ‘complete professional’?”

“He was!” insisted Sakura. “Honestly. Not a single move out of line. Ever. A perfect gentleman in the streets.”

Tsunade snorted.

“Well, get some sleep while you can. It’ll be a busy schedule when we return. Deidara texted me this morning. He made it to Toronto, Canada.”

Sakura’s brow furrowed. “Why is he in Canada?”

“For the decent beer and maple syrup? Who knows. Anyway, it will be at least another two days before he’ll be back in the OR,” said Tsunade, annoyed.

Sakura sighed.

“The good news is that two of our new hires will be starting in a week. Here are their files. Make sure you get HR on ‘em as soon as we land,” said Tsunade, sending Sakura an e-mail from her phone. 

Sakura nodded, pulling her blanket up higher. “Will do. Did you meet them while we were on the island?”

Tsunade gave Sakura a thoughtful look.

“Yes, both career military medics, fully trained. Special Forces. They came highly recommended, too.”

Already nodding off again, Sakura smiled. “That’s good. They’ll thrive under pressure. I’ll do the e-mail in a few minutes. I just need a,” she yawned. “Jus’ need a short nap first.”

Within a few minutes, Sakura was snoring.

Snorting to herself, Tsunade shook her head and returned to her phone.

_ Tell the boys I’ll see them in a week _ , typed Tsunade. 

_ One of them started packing this morning, _ read Jiraiya’s reply.

Tsunade smirked.

Maybe he would be starting sooner than a week, then, she mused. 

**THE END.**


End file.
